drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ohnezahn
Ohnezahn (Eng.: Toothless) ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus dem Franchise "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht". In frühen deutschen Übersetzungen der entsprechenden Bücher hieß er Zahnlos, was in späteren Übersetzungen jedoch an seinen Namen aus dem Filmuniversum angepasst wurde. Allgemeines Ohnezahn ist der gezähmte Reitdrache von Hicks, der menschlichen Hauptfigur aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht und den damit verbundenen Medien. Er ist ein Nachtschatten und von dieser Spezies das bislang einzige bekannte Exemplar. Wie die meisten Drachen ernährt auch Ohnezahn sich überwiegend von Fisch und verschmäht Aale, da diese Krankheiten übertragen können. Ohnezahn ist an sich ein neugieriger und verspielter Drache, der etwa mit großen Ästen in den Erdboden zu zeichnen versucht. Mit Hicks unternimmt er lange Erkundungsflüge, um Berk und die umliegenden Inseln zu kartografieren und neue Drachenarten zu finden. Grundsätzlich ist Ohnezahn ein außerordentlich kühner Drache, der immer für Hicks und seine menschlichen und drachischen Freunde kämpfen wird, um sie zu beschützen. In den Filmen Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Ohnezahn gehört zu der Drachenkolonie des Roten Tods und attackiert daher mit den anderen Drachen zusammen Berk, um an Nahrungsmittel zu gelangen und den Roten Tod zu füttern. Von allen Drachen der Kolonie ist Ohnezahn am meisten gefürchtet, da er bei den nächtlichen Überfällen grundsätzlich nicht gesehen werden kann und nur das pfeifende Geräusch seines aufladenden Plasmafeuers vorwarnt, ehe er mit hoher Treffsicherheit angreift. 300px|left|Ohnezahn mit noch intakter Schwanzflosse Trotz Ohnezahns nahezu perfekter Tarnung gelingt es dem 15-jährigen Hicks, den Nachtschatten mit einer Art Katapult vom Himmel zu holen. Hierbei verliert Ohnezahn seine linke Schwanzflosse, ohne die er beim Fliegen sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und kaum steuern kann. Daher stürzt er ständig ab und kann auch nicht vor Hicks fliehen, der gewillt ist, ihn zu töten und sein Herz nach Hause zu bringen, um sich als wahrer Wikinger zu beweisen. Letztendlich kann Hicks es jedoch nicht übers Herz bringen, Ohnezahn umzubringen, und versucht stattdessen, durch ihn mehr über Drachen allgemein zu lernen. Hicks tauft Ohnezahn auf diesen Namen, da er ihn für zahnlos hielt, bis Ohnezahn seine ausfahrbaren Zähne präsentierte. Während ihrer Treffen begriff Hicks auch, dass die fehlende Schwanzflosse Grund für Ohnezahns Flugprobleme ist, und er baut eine Prothese für ihn. Auch einen Sattel stellt Hicks her, um mit Ohnezahn fliegen zu können. Gemeinsam gelingt es den beiden schließlich, der Schreckensherrschaft des Roten Todes ein Ende zu bereiten und den Krieg zwischen den Wikingern und den Drachen zu schlichten. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 spielt fünf Jahre nach dem ersten Film. Gemeinsam treffen Ohnezahn und Hicks auf Hicks' seit fast zwanzig Jahren verschollene Mutter Valka, die ein enormes Wissen über Drachen angesammelt hat, da sie auf die Drachen der Kolonie des Großen Überwilden achtgibt. So zeigt sie Ohnezahn etwa, dass seine Rückenstacheln ausfahren kann, um enge Kurven fliegen zu können. Es ist möglich, dass Ohnezahn dies nicht wusste, da er keine anderen Nachtschatten kennt, die ihn hätten unterrichten können. Auch Ohnezahns Alter wird bekannt, da Valka erkennt, dass er so alt ist wie Hicks, also etwa zwanzig Jahre. [[Datei:Ohnezahn_und_Hicks.jpg|thumb|300px|Ohnezahn und Hicks in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2]] Im Verlauf von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 wird Ohnezahn in der Schlacht der Drachenreiter gegen Drago von Dragos Großem Überwilden kontrolliert und gezwungen, Hicks anzugreifen und zu töten. Hicks' Vater Haudrauf wirft sich jedoch in den Plasmastrahl, den Ohnezahn auf Hicks feuerte, und kann dadurch das Leben seines Sohnes im Austausch gegen sein eigenes retten. Auch alle anderen Drachen der Drachenreiter geraten in die Kontrolle des Großen Überwilden und werden gezwungen, nach Berk zu reisen, während die Drachenreiter zurückbleiben und vorerst um ihren Häuptling trauern, ehe sie dem Großen Überwilden auf nicht zu kontrollierenden Baby-Drachen folgen. Auf Berk gelingt es Hicks, Ohnezahns Willen zurückzuholen, sodass Ohnezahn zu ihm zurückkehrt. Gemeinsam nehmen sie den Kampf gegen den Großen Überwilden auf, den Ohnezahn mit unnachgiebigen Angriffen durch seine Plasmastrahlen trotz des enormen Größenunterschieds für sich entscheiden kann. Ohnezahn begibt sich hierbei in seinen Alpha-Modus, der vor allem durch das blaue Leuchten der Schuppen entlang seines Rückgrats zu erkennen ist. Ohnezahn übernimmt nun die Rolle des Alphas der Drachenkolonie von Berk. In den Büchern 300px|left|thumb|Zahnlos thumb|300px|Das Aussehen des Schrecklichen Schreckens aus dem Filmuniversum ist von Ohnezahn aus dem Buchuniversum (links) inspiriert worden Ohnezahn oder Zahnlos wurde anfangs für einen grünen Felddrachen gehalten. Im Verlauf der Buchreihe stellt sich heraus, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein noch sehr junger Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus ist. Die Buchversion von Ohnezahn besitzt tatsächlich (noch) keine Zähne. Ohnezahn wird als sehr schöner smaragdgrüner, aber unscheinbarer Drache beschrieben. Er hat "lächerlich große Wimpern" und versteckt sich am liebsten unter Hicks' Hemd, was seine geringe Größe verdeutlicht. Ohnezahn ist eher ungehorsam, undankbar und sehr selbstsüchtig, mag Hicks aber dennoch gerne und eilt ihm stets zur Hilfe. Er ist in Sturmfliege verliebt und versucht immer wieder, sie zu beeindrucken. Trivia *Ohnezahn aus dem Filmuniverseum weist in der Kopfpartie Ähnlichkeiten zu Stitch aus dem Film Lilo & Stitch auf, was daran liegt, dass die Designer dieselben sind. *Gelegentlich schläft Ohnezahn wie eine Fledermaus mit dem Kopf nach unten und die Flügel um seinen Körper gelegt. *Ohnezahn aus dem Buchuniverseum inspirierte das Aussehen der Schrecklichen Schrecken aus dem Filmuniversum. *Am 13.12.18 veröffentlichte Universal Pictures angebliche Aufnahmen vom Dreh eines "Untitled Fantasy TV Drama" (dt. "Fantasy TV-Drama ohne Titel"), die Schauspieler Kit Harrington zusammen mit Ohnezahn beim Proben einer Rolle zeigenHOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD | Kit Harington and Toothless’ Lost Audition Tapes. Kit Harrington spricht in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht den Charakter Eret, Sohn von Eret, ist jedoch vor allem für seine Rolle als Jon Schnee im Fantasy TV-Drama "Game of Thrones" bekannt. Ohnezahn scheint hier die Rolle von Drogon einzunehmen. *In einem Interview mit Stephen Colbert bezeichnete Smaug Ohnezahn als "Gefangenen", der sich von Kindern reiten lässt. Er beleidigt Ohnezahn dann als "Ball-less" (en. "Eier-los"), in Anspielung auf Ohnezahns englischen Namen "Toothless"Die gesamte Folge von "The Colbert Report" auf Dailymotion. *In einem kurz nach dem dritten Drachenzähmen-Film erschienenen Teaser für die neunte Staffel der TV-Serie My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie sind zunächst nur die Augen des Drachen Spike zu sehen, die stark an die Augen von Ohnezahn erinnernMy Little Pony season 9 - Teaser. Galerie Prothese.jpg |Ohnezahns Prothese Ohnezahn Rückenstacheln.png |Ohnezahn mit aufgeklappten Rückenstacheln Ohnezahn Titanflügler.jpg |Ohnezahn im Alpha-Modus Ohnezahn und Hicks 3.jpg Ohnezahn und Hicks 2.jpg Hicks und Ohnezahn.jpg Ohnezahn und Hicks Theater.jpg |Ohnezahn und Hicks (Theaterversion) Ohnezahn und Hicks Buch.jpg |Zahnlos und Hicks (Buchuniversum) Ohnezahn Größe.png |Der Größenvergleich zwischen Ohnezahn und Hicks Datei:Kit_Harington_Ohnezahn.jpg|Ohnezahn mit Kit Harington Quellen *HTTYD-Wiki: Toothless *HTTYD-Website: Toothless Einzelnachweise pl:Szczerbatek en:Toothless Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Westliche Drachen